MG36
The MG36 is the Light Machine Gun variant of the H&K G36 Assault Rifle. It is fitted with a 100 round Beta C-Mag magazine, and fires the standard 5.56mm NATO cartridge like the other variants of the G36 family. The weapon is no longer produced by Heckler & Koch. Battlefield 2 The MG36 appears in Battlefield 2 as the tier 2 unlock for the Support kit. The weapon in the game is the standard MG36, but with a G36-style Picatinny rail instead of the scoped carrying handle. The MG36 has about the same damage and accuracy stats as the M249 SAW, but with less recoil and with more user-friendly sights. However, the sight is more appropriate for urban environments while the M249 SAW's iron sight is more appropriate for more open environments. The weapon, like the other G36 variants, have the same firing noise, as well as the same reload sounds. Battlefield: Bad Company In singleplayer, the MG36 can be found as a collectible on Crossing Over and picked up randomly from dead Legionnaire Mercenaries. In multiplayer, the MG36 is issued to the Support Kit as an unlockable. It has a built-in sight that has a small red dot which allows more precise aiming, but also limits the user's view as there is no peripheral vision with this scope. It has 150 round drum magazine and 300 rounds in reserve.It has stats similar to that of the XM8 LMG's, but his significantly more accuracy, being that it is the most accurate Medic Kit weapon. It's Damage is moderate and Rate of Fire is high File:MG36_BFBC.jpg|The MG36 in Battlefield: Bad Company's multiplayer on the map Crossing Over. File:BFBC_MG36_SCOPE.jpg|The MG36's scope Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the MG36 is the 6th light machine gun issued to the Medic Kit, requiring 42000 experience points to unlock. It makes a great LMG for the Medic kit in multiplayer, as it has a built in Reflex Sight, thus freeing up a Specialization slot. Because of this, many players use this opportunity to carry more ammo. Like in Battlefield: Bad Company, the MG36 has similar stats to that of the XM8 LMG's. The 4X Rifle Scope will increase the sight's zoom. The built-in reflex sight provides no peripheral vision however and it takes time to zoom, just like a sniper scope. The best way to fire this weapon is to fire at the target in 2-3 round bursts while aiming down the sight, as continued automatic fire will slowly raise the weapon, taking the sight's reticule off target. By doing this, the player can more easily take down a target from almost any range. BC2 MG36.png|The MG36 at Valparaiso in Rush. BC2 MG36 scope.png|The view through the MG36's stock scope. Bad_company_ag36.jpg|An MG36 in action at Atacama Desert in the hands of a US Army Medic. MG36StatsBC2.png|The MG36's in-game stats evaluation Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the MG36 is a purchasable Elite light machine gun for the Medic Kit. It is a stable long range weapon with a 90-round Beta-C magazine and medium damage, but it also has more recoil than other LMG's, meaning that it will need to be fired in bursts to be more accurate down range. Its drum magazine allows for much quicker reloading in the field, allowing users to be back in the fight sooner, rather than be plagued with a long reload time such as in the other belt-fed light machine guns. This major benefit, however, comes at a cost of up to 980 for unlimited use. The weapon also features a clean appearance and tan paint scheme on its stock and handguard, as many of the Elite weapons do. MG36Stats.png|The Stats and Description of the MG36 in Play4Free MG36 BFP4F.png|The MG36 at Sharqi in Battlefield Play4Free. MG36 BFP4F IS.png|The MG36's iron sights. Promotional Poster MG36.png|Promotional poster from the official website. BFP4F MG36 Left.png|A render of the MG36 in Battlefield Play4Free BFP4F MG36 Center.png|A render of the MG36 in Battlefield Play4Free BFP4F MG36 Right.png|A render of the MG36 in Battlefield Play4Free Battlefield 3 The MG36 comes along with 9 other weapons in the Back to Karkand expansion. http://bf3blog.com/2011/10/battlefield-3-back-to-karkand-weapons/ The MG36 was first seen in "Back to Karkand Gameplay Premiere Trailer" with M145 MGO and possibly silencer attached. The weapon is able to fire in fully automatic, semi-automatic, and burst fire modes. There is currently a glitch that causes the MG36 to appear at the very top of the screen, causing the arms to stretch and usually blocks your view. Strangly, this glitch only happens on Back to Karkand maps, and not the regular maps such as Operation Metro. Unlocks * Acog 4x Scope * Bipod * Holographic Sight * Extended Magazines * Flash Suppressor * Taclight * Foregrip * IRNV Scope * Kobra Red Dot Sight * M145 3.4x Scope * PK-AS Holographic Sight * PKA 3.4x Scope * PKS-07 7x Scope * PSO-1 4x Scope * Reflex (Red Dot) Sight * Rifle x6 Scope * Silencer * Laser Sight Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the MG36's default reflex sight was void of its red dot on Hardcore mode, even with the Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope equipped. This was fixed as of the PS3/Xbox 360 1.04 Patch. After the patch, the MG36 also has a hip-fire aiming reticule (like all weapons in core mode), in Hardcore mode. On the PC, this has been patched in the 795745 patch. *In Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the MG36's reload animation is nearly identical to that of the XM8 LMG. *As of the most recent update for Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the MG36 now has the same exact damage stats as the XM8 LMG. Because of this, the MG36 is considered more advantageous to some than its counterpart due to the default reflex sight potentially freeing up a specialization slot, despite sacrificing peripheral vision. Videos [[Video:MG36|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the MG36 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Nelson Bay and Panama Canal in Conquest mode]] External links *MG36 on Wikipedia *MG36 on Modern Firearms References ru:MG36 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:General purpose machine guns Category:Back to Karkand